


Say Something I'm giving Up on You - Levi x Reader

by wordstalktome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Feels, My First Fanfic, War, i don't know how to do this, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstalktome/pseuds/wordstalktome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say something I'm giving up on you ......" basically it's a song fic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something I'm giving Up on You - Levi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic which I've posted.. I've already posted this on fanfiction.net and Quotev. I finally got the guts to post in in Ao3 so Kudos and Comments are always welcomed ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ~

 

**_Say Something I’m giving up on you_ **

There you were, embraced by strong toned arms as if trying to hold off all evil from reaching you. Your head lying on his firm chest taking in his silent sobs as his chests rises and falls. The smell of iron hits your senses and your view starts to get hazy, “Levi…..” you croak out, He snaps up and sits straight at the sound of your voice, unintentionally moving you along with him making you wince. “[Name]….”he says barely above a whisper, but you heard it either way, it’s surprising how you did, knowing the fact that you were right in the middle of a dead battle field, but taking in the situation at hand, all your attention was on the man in front of you. How his steel grey eyes that you’ve come to love so much were now filled with despair and …shame? “Levi”, you say as you grace your bloodied fingers over his wet cheek, he relishes in your touch by leaning into your hand, “It’s not your fault” you assure him, and as the words left your bruised lips he grits his teeth painfully in an effort to silence his sobs, it hurts you to see him like this, the man who was known as “Humanity’s Strongest” was now crumpled and broken and for what reason?…You.  

  ** _And I …am feeling so small,_**

**_It was over my head, I knew nothing at all…_ **

Levi had never felt so helpless in all his life, he should have seen this coming, all those times he spent with you were too good to be true, a hoax to cover up the ugly truth, but, he thought he could at least change it…he would have done anything to change this moment. The once feared Humanity’s Strongest was now crumbling down…’What a joke’ he thought, he never took pride for it, he never did need it anyway, as long as he could protect you and your smile that was all that mattered to him, but now, seeing you so broken made him feel so small, so worthless. The one thing he vowed to protect, he failed to and he could feel it, he was barely hanging onto his last thread of hope. He should be used to it by now, the sudden loss of something, but he never would have dreamed of losing you, he didn’t think it was possible, you were supposed to be at his side at all times! He didn’t know…

**_And I…will stumble and fall,_ **

**_I’m still learning to love, just starting to crawl._ **

“Levi”, you whimpered piloting his attention towards you “It hurts…” you hissed tears threating to fall off your [e/c] eyes. “Shhhh… [Name] It’ll be all right, you’ll be alright” he quietly comforted you while leaving feather like kisses on your forehead, taking the opportunity to guide his hand to the top of yours adding pressure to the bloodied opening on your upper abdomen.

You gave a yelp and further buried your face into his chest to suppress your oncoming sobs. Levi cradled your body against his trying to comfort you by his touch, he didn’t know what else to do, he was so lost…He needed more time…to figure it out and to be with you. As he swayed you back and forth against him in an attempt to further comfort you, memories of you ran in a daze within his mind. He was finally getting used to the feeling of having someone beside him, getting used to your gentle touches, getting used to “loving you”, a feeling he thought he would never feel for years to come had blossomed within him, he would have laughed at his own choice of words in explaining the growing feeling, if it weren’t for the situation.           

**_And I…will swallow my pride,_ **

**_You’re the one that I love and I’m saying goodbye_ **

Levi lowered his gaze towards you, your wound was deep, clearly tearing out some vital organs along the way, “There’s not much time left”, Levi thought to himself eyeing the bloodied wound once again, and your silent gasps proved his point further. He felt a huge lump on his throat and found it difficult to breathe. You felt this change in him and adjusted your head so you could see his face, slightly wincing while doing so. Your [e/c] eyes looking at him worriedly, and at that moment was when his walls broke down and he started sobbing, each sound getting louder and more painful for you to hear every second. He placed his forehead on top of yours and held your face in his hands in a delicate manner as to not hurt you further, he took deep breaths trying to calm himself, his tears flowing down his bruised cheek and falling on to yours.

“Levi…you’re shaking” you gave a weak smile, as you gently took ahold of his hand caressing the back of it with your thumb. He inhaled sharply and tried to laugh at your remark, which resulted in a whimper. ”Pathetic…right?” he whispered in a strained voice, “No” you replied gently, ”I’m actually glad” you continued, “you won’t be holding your emotions back like you usually do, and you trust me enough to show this side of you to me”, you finished your voice still gentle but a slight strain could be heard in it. Levi inaudibly gulped at your words, he could feel it, his heart falling into a pit of nothingness. He gave a pained smile as your breaths started to get more ragged, “I love you [Name]…it’s always been you’ he whispered to you sweetly and placed a kiss on your chapped lips lovingly as you returned it with a gentleness of your own, he lingering a little bit longer trying to remember the feeling. “Goodbye”, he whispered as he felt your grip loosen in his hands. He looked at your face, you looked peaceful he thought, with your eyes closed, tear stains imprinted on your dirt and blood stained skin and your bruised lips slightly parted and body void of any movement.  

****

**_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you,_ **

He stared at your lifeless body for a while and let out a strained sign. He pulled at his sweaty locks trying to hold back another wave of emptiness. “People die in battle fields, it’s a common cause” Levi thought to himself trying to find comfort by his own words. ”People leave, I should be used to it, seeing them die…. But some meet their end a little too early”, he continued as he stroked your now cold cheeks. “I’m sorry [Name], I …just couldn’t get to you on time”, he muttered more to himself than to you. He bent down again to brush his lips on your forehead. All he wanted was to hear your sweet voice and feel your warm body pressed against his, he let one last tear stray down his cheek as he took in your beautiful features.

He had to let you go, he knew it very well…but how?

 _“I love you”,_ he repeated the words from before, but now slightly strained.

**_“[Name]…Say Something…..”_ **

  

**Author's Note:**

> me on - Tumblr - http://wordstalktome.tumblr.com/ (i'm still getting the hang of this so yh TwT)  
>  Fanfiction.net - https://www.fanfiction.net/~wordstalktome


End file.
